The Human Condition
by madamkrosis
Summary: Rk900 tires of Gavin's poor behavior and attempts to win the surly Detective over with a newly installed social protocol. The two naturally butt heads while Nines presses that it's just him 'being nice'. It's not until another man enters the scene does RK regret his words when he becomes jealous and possessive of Gavin. Naturally, Connor tries to quell this storm. Reed900 Nsfw
1. Chapter 1

AN- Trying to make Gavin as Cannon as possible in this fic for a little while. Nines, however, is up for interpretation. Please note this is a rewrite due to many things, but mainly my stress and depression making a horrible writers block at the moment.

Note: Rewrite as of October 2, 2019

* * *

RK900 stared blankly at the bland office walls surrounding him. Short cables were draped gently over his shoulders leading to his older model. A near permanent scowl was etched onto Nines face. He was in a foul mood. Impatiently, he glanced at the progress bar of how quickly the files he was receiving from Connor were coming into his HUD. It wouldn't be too much longer until the files copied from the older model could be put into place. He was honestly eager to finish this and implement it properly so there wouldn't be another incident like earlier this afternoon.

Nines LED flickered red in sympathy of the memory and how his starched, white jacket no longer held the pristine condition it once had. Sodden with cold and sticky coffee, the android lamented the failed attempted at befriending his partner. Gavin Reed had horrible temper tantrums. That he knew, but not to the extent to what would be assault on a human. RK900 flexed his hands idly, still feeling the stickiness of the three cubes of sugar that the human demanded in his drink and then to not only add insult to injury, of it being too hot to drink, but the androids own fault of following Connors recommendations of smiling to seem less unapproachable. The androids synthetic skin stretched awkwardly as he attempted this common human emotion to lessen the small mans tirade. FAILURE. The horrid word flashed across his processors when the Detectives face snarled into something near animalistic. He flew into a rage quickly after.

'_You think this is phucking funny?! Can't you do anything right?!'_

Gavin's words echoed in his mind as the next thing he knew, coffee at the high temperature of 160 Fahrenheit splashed harshly across his chest and face, the paper cup making little noise and it fell flat onto the floor and rolled out of sight. The android had never had many opinions of his kinds basic design, but the lack of surface pain receptors made him quite glad in the moment. Other officers around RK900 stood stock still as they witnessed the event unfold. The android didn't flinch or even move for specifically 2.3 minutes after the liquid seeped into his clothing and synthetic hair. Emotions were foreign to him. His model type wasn't built to feel. It was built to destroy and then be later destroyed in turn. These thoughts made his stress levels rise. He was trying. Both Officer Chris Miller and Tina Chen stepped up to Nines and attempted to aid him by gathering paper towels and trying to sop the worst of the mess up from his body. It helped him none.

Many deviant emotions flooded the android as his lagging slowed to a crawl and he was more aware of the two officers seemingly crowding him as onlookers glanced over in shock and pity. The string of emotions overwhelmed the android. Shame, rage, and something Connor called sadness hit heavily. RK900's optical units stung as if a foreign contaminate was pushing its way in. Fluid quickly blurred his vision and the swarm of the two officers aiding him quickly felt more like a hindrance. Excusing himself quickly to the pair of humans, Nines left the bullpen.

* * *

It was some time later that the RK model registered the presence of another person approaching. Cornering himself in the bland room of the unused FBI-CID office (Criminal Investigation Division) that once belonged to an Agent Perkins.

RK900 didn't focus much on what this place was, but rather how it had become an oasis away from the staring eyes of his human counterparts.

"You're depressed, Nines." The older RK model said gently, stepping over the threshold into the others domain. "Let me help you."

Connor held out his hand soothingly toward the other android. Seating himself quietly in the rolling chair left behind in the fairly small office, Nines pushed further away from the hand gesturing at him. Shame crowded his sensors immediately at the childish behavior as the chair slowly rolled backwards and the backrest of it pressed tightly against the wall behind him.

"There is nothing to help, Connor." Nines answered as coldly as he could manage. "I made a miscalculation with my preconstruction software and I need time to recalibrate. I will see to it that I do a sweep for possible variables in my interactions and perhaps, even the closing of unneeded background programs to lessen distraction."

The excuse fell flat. Nines felt his words fritter away uselessly even while speaking them. Connor's warm brown eyes were fixed with worry. The older model looked over his upgraded counterpart. Light brown bits of dry and half dry coffee streaked his skin to appear dirty, the highly personalized white jacket was splotched as if was thrown in the mud, and his similarly swept back, black hair hung limply and quite possibly stickily in the others face. There was no way this was his fault. Connor normally respected RK900's need to appear professional and even sometimes robotic and non-deviant, but he could see the toll it took on him. Through a skin level scan, he could easily see the android equivalent to saline staining his cheeks as well as the slow and deep breaths that the newer model took to help the strain on his internal fans by cooling his highly stressed system.

"They told me what happened, Nines." Connor tried again. "Hank is seeing to Gavin now."

Nine's flinched slightly. He didn't want others to pursue his mistakes and make him look incapable. He felt that another punishment would soon follow for his misdeeds. The android quickly made a reminder to only give Detective Reed his coffee when it had reached the palatable temperature of 122 degrees Fahrenheit. He was foolish to think that the human was capable of waiting until it cooled. Connor spoke more after his admission, but Nines hardly heard him. Crossing over his emotions and several mistakes as a deviant, the android could no longer hold his thoughts back. He had to say something.

"Detective Reed will surely see that his actions were irresponsible and perhaps both of you can—"

"I WANT TO BE RESET!" Nines blurted suddenly, interrupting Connors rant.

The smaller android stood stock still, staring wide eyed at the other. Did he know what he was saying?

"Nines….resetting you will remove the paradox that makes you deviant. You won't remember anything either unless you gather information from another android. You'll be blank. You won't feel anything. You won't be alive, anymore."

RK900 took a long, deep breath. His internal fans function raised 4% and his LED stuck itself into a bright, solid red. _**'You won't feel anything.'**_ Those words felt like a balm to his strained senses.

"If that is what it takes to aid me in this plight, I will take it. Re-downloading behavioral cues from humans and coffee preferences are nothing in comparison to making these constant mistakes."

Connor leaned his arms heavily on the desk between the two of them. He looked across the wooden surface at the distressed RK.

"There are no mistakes being made, Nines." Connor said as if speaking to a scared puppy. "These events are no fault of your own."

"I am a FAILURE of a model!" Nine's roared out in answer; jerking himself upright out of his chair and matching the other mans posture over the other side of the desk. "I cannot even make a damned cup of coffee properly! Screw reset! I need to be dismantled!"

Connor jerked back in shock of the others words. How could he think that? Was Reed's actions pushing him that far? Fresh tears bloomed quickly in Nines eyes. He was angry. He was sad. He didn't even know anymore. He reached up to his thirium pump, quickly turning it to disengage from its home.

"NO!" Connor screamed, launching himself over top the desk and slamming the delicate circle of metal back into place. "Don't….please!"

The scuffle caused the taller android to slam harshly into the wall behind him. His hand was trapped under the slightly smaller one pressed harshly against his pump. Connor crowded him and refused to budge.

"Don't kill yourself, please…"

The words trailed off softly and made something ache in Nines. The RK900 breathed deeply as they stood confined together. Several processors brought errors, both physical, and from his HUD for stress levels. His readings were slowly dropping from 96% as Connor's rose from 74% to 87%.

"Help me…" Nines whispered, his throat feeling tight and voice coming out raspy from his voice modulator. "I can't take this. I don't know what to do."

* * *

Connor's brows furrowed thinking of his options. He couldn't let Nines, his friend, die like this. The only comfort the brown eyed android took from this moment was that he could feel the rapid pulsing of the artificial heart under his hand, knowing that he hadn't failed just yet.

This is where Nines came back to himself. The cable draped from his neck port to RK800's felt heavy and alien. In a last ditch effort to console his companion, Connor suggested a copy of some of his software to help better deal with his emotions since the other wasn't designed for integration. That in itself worried Connor due to the mass amount of possible errors that could arise. Anything, but not limited to forced shutdown or a mainframe crash could happen. It could kill him regardless since the RK900 model was highly experimental and most records of its design was lost when Cyberlife fell to the deviants. A protection protocol, the company called it.

Either way, this was his option or let Nines tear his heart out and be found dead in this office in the coming weeks. He couldn't take the thought. Detective Reed would surely shrug in his own demure way and say something along the lines of _'Guess the plastic couldn't handle it. Good riddance..'_

Anger zapped through Connor's system at the thought of the human's brash attitude. Couldn't he see that Nines was bending over backwards to be helpful and aid in investigations? He wasn't even built for this line of work. He was built to hunt deviants, to kill them, and then be dismantled and die himself. The thought left a sour taste in the brunette's mouth. He was essentially a means to an end that never came about. Most everything RK900 did was a learned behavior or downloaded from the internet. It easily explained why he was so good at gathering evidence and initiating hunts, but piss poor at doing something as simple as smiling or voicing opinions that didn't relate to targets. Connor felt for him. Emotions weren't easy for most, but they didn't commit suicide when they failed directives too many times.

The bar in the androids HUD transferring zip files and download commands flashed lightly when the connection reached 100%. Pulling gently on the transfer cable invading his port, Connor was glad to feel it tug free and his skin pulling back over top of the open area. Nines followed suit, his skin recovering a bit of a slower rate. RK800 gathered his thoughts quietly as he looked at Nines overly blank expression and dulled eyes. He looked tired and cried out, not that a human could notice the differences easily.

"Please be careful," Connor pleaded, "If there's any errors at all, stop the program."

Nines slowly nodded, his head bobbing, but not really looking aware.

"I will implement the program during stasis tonight. It should not deter me from my current objectives within the precinct. I will keep a check on any abnormalities in the software if it arises."

* * *

Connor nervously flipped his silver quarter over his knuckles repeatedly. He couldn't achieve stasis properly all night at Hank's and his cache suffered for it. He ended up lying awake near Hank and flipped between researching depression behavior/suicidal tendencies in androids and simply staring off in thought, his eyes training on the unconscious Lieutenant and the lull of his breathing patterns. Unfortunately for him, the human instinct to know when they were being watched came quickly and that nearly got a gun thrust into the androids face by a half conscious human. It was startling to say the least. The morning drive to work in his partners' older model car felt like it took hours instead of the 12.6 minutes in clear conditions as it normally did. He was antsy. He was afraid that maybe Nines never woke up after implementing the software. Did he die? Did he need to text him to make sure? He gripped the coin tightly in his hand, the gesture not ignored by the older man.

"You alright, son? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Connor nodded jerkily, afraid his voice would give him away. He hadn't told Hank what he did, what he had to do.

The duo soon entered the precinct, the commotion of bodies, phone calls, and smell of imbedded coffee grounds feeling familiar. Connor took a small breath of relief. Nothing seems amiss—

"Where is my phucking coffee?!"

The hope the brown eyed android had felt only for a moment shattered into tiny pieces. He stood close to Hank and stared across the bullpen at Reed's unusually messy desktop riddled with coffee cups and files. Normally RK900 cleaned and cared for their shared workspace after hours, but he remained to be seen. Gavin was quickly red faced, lip pulled back in a grizzled snarl that bunched the scar across his nose slightly. He was out for blood. Stomping his way out of the bullpen to the break room, Connor and Hank followed suit.

The rich, deep voice somewhat similar to Connors own laughed gently. The sound was unusual, but not unwelcome. Reed stomped his way into the smallish room where Officer Chris Miller exchanged pleasantries with the tall and normally stoic android. Chris, the gentle man he was, laughed as he spoke about how his daughter cooed and tried 'talking' whenever she got the chance, getting very close to the age to mimic the words Dada. The dark skinned man held out his phone showing a video of a cooing baby girl bouncing wildly in her bouncer full of toys and making a huge fuss. Nines eyes twinkled in delight of the tiny human. Connor hadn't seen this expression before. It was fascinating. Sadly, the spell was quickly broken by Reed spying the clearly cold coffee clenched in the androids hand.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? I've been waiting for my coffee for 30 minutes!"

Chris froze when he saw Reed, stammering an apology and quickly sneaking away, back to his duties. In mere moments it was only Reed and Nines left, except for their onlookers that Gavin resolutely ignored.

"Are you phucking malfunctioning?" Gavin screamed, jamming his finger into the androids chest harshly. "You're supposed to get me coffee, cleaning up my desk, and doing as I tell you to!"

Nines stared back blankly, his posture stiff and coffee cup being slightly crushed in his hand. Before this update, the RK900 would have done as he was told to avoid conflict and to continue with his case, but now it felt different. A light red haze filtered over his HUD. He could easily see how Connor had hit his limit when he was forced to subdue the Detective in the evidence room almost a year ago, during the revolution. This red haze spread and made the urge to push back against the human grew faster than the need to be reset just the day prior. The emotions he felt were blending into something both terrifying and euphoric. Nines opened his mouth to speak, but the cold coffee was slapped out of his hand and spilled messily onto the dingy floor.

"I want a fresh coffee, right now!" Gavin barked.

The android clenched his fist, the sticky coffee dripping from his fingertips. He stared angrily at the Detectives ruddy and snarling face, the man's neck muscles bulging out with ire.

"Get. It. Yourself."

The words slipped easily from the android, the satisfaction truly effortless. RK900 moved around the human and his spilled drink and walked casually toward the exit, hoping to return to his caseload.

Gavin snarled. How dare he?! The human reached for his belt, fingers grasping onto the cold metal of his service pistol. He focused on the androids retreating back. Fucking android will know his place!

In the mere moments it took for the Detective to upholster his weapon and click the safety off, the human was tossed backwards and slammed into a nearby candy machine just behind him.

"I would advise against that, Detective," Nines muttered darkly, close to the humans' ear. "It's a bit too early in the morning for a disciplinary to be tacked onto our records."

The human grunted, trying his luck in pushing the inhumanly android away. It failed spectacularly. Giving in to the others strength, Gavin seethed. His dark grey eyes boring holes in the other defiantly. Nines did not like this. He didn't at all.

The taller man leaned forward, pressing his knee between the humans and gripped the collar of his dark cotton shirt to hoist him closer.

"I spoke, Detective. I expect and answer."

Gavin panted harshly through his nose, refusing the order.

"You can't even make a cup of coffee. What good are you, you plastic piece of shit?"

Nines growled deep in his throat, stretching the cotton shirt collar to bits as he yanked the human higher and closer to him. His feet nearly didn't touch the floor and was suspended almost entirely by the collar of his shirt and the androids leg holding him in place. Nines let his eyes flicker over the man in his hold for a moment. Arousal, his scanners picked up the faster beat of the man's heart, his higher perspiration, and widening of his iris. Humans were strange creatures. Faced with danger and possibly death, their bodies throw themselves into the need to procreate, such a savage response. To further prove his theory, he pushed his leg gently harder into the apex of the human's thighs and watched carefully as the small human quivered.

Nines almost physically laughed as the bulge of flesh pressed against his thigh hardened and thickened. Stimuli under these conditions were just as comical as it was fascinating.

"REED! RK900!"

The loud bellow of Captain Fowler's booming voice quickly broke the men apart.

"My office, NOW!"

* * *

It was nearly an hour later when Gavin was able to escape his boss's clutches. He didn't come out unscathed though. He was railed hard by his boss about PDA and professionalism. Luckily, no one else saw him with his gun out. Androids weren't considered property anymore and some damage claims from bullet holes really wouldn't save him anymore. His temper nearly cost his badge there and Nine's actually kept his trap shut, surprisingly. The fucking plastic asshole was still luckily in Fowler's office, doing God knows what. Regrettably, Fowler had barked at to mop up the fucking coffee Nines fucked up in the very beginning. It was his fault. He should clean it up. God damn it, can this day get any worse?

More importantly, it wasn't like he'd ever screw a plastic in the first place so why in the hell did he get the PDA talk? Oh right….Gavin was caught with a fucking boner in the break room—it wasn't his fault okay?! You get your dick rubbed and it gets hard, that's how dicks worked! Everyone knew that, except maybe Anderson, the old fuck.

Gavin groused angrily for several minutes while dragging out the ancient mops that the cleaning crews used. The Detective set to work, sloshing up coffee and whatever else was trudged in throughout the shifts. After about thirty minutes of nothing, but mopping and multiple water bucket changes, the human was working up a sweat. This was a shit job. The wet tile shone back brightly. The speckled white and tan floor looked almost strange without the dry brown stains and spilled sugar. Gavin turned to the sink and poured the third batch of dirty brown water down the drain. The Detective dropped the bucket and mop back to the floor to air dry when he heard a low chuckle rumble from the doorway.

Anderson. Of course, Anderson….

Hank held his ceramic coffee mug lightly in his hand, laughing at the sweaty and sodden Detective. The old man tipped his cup to and fro, mimicking an accidental spill.

"Don't you fucking dare, Asshole!"

It was only a few moments later when Connor popped in from around the corner into the break room where both men were harassing each other.

"Lieutenant, it's not polite to mock others. We should return to our case. We are wasting valuable time and I would like to have enough time to spare to speak with Nines."

The older man nodded at his partner from over his shoulder. Turning away, he easily dismissed the younger Detective.

"Phuck Nines! What the hell is that guys problem anyway?!" Gavin barked loudly at the androids back. "He's probably still sucking Fowlers dick anyway!"

Connor stopped, his large brown eyes narrowing to points at Gavin's mounting tantrum.

"If you could see the error of your ways, you would see how your harsh behavior affects others." He scolded firmly. "I'm sad to say that what happened today was well deserved in its own right."

Gavin balked. Fuck that. Nines screwed up, not him. Just to prove his point, he glared at the android every chance he got. Over every cup of self made, piss poor coffee and every stack of papers he held, he wanted him to know this was all his fault and no one else's. Miserably for the Detective, no one paid him any mind during his outburst. Nines didn't even look his way the rest of the shift. Fucking dip shit…..


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Rewritten like Chapter One. First version came off too dry and lacking in details of immersive scenes. It's time to try again. Story line still the same, but hoping to stay as cannon as possible as well.

* * *

Edit: Rewritten on October 2, 2019

* * *

Gavin groaned, fisting his sheets in the darkness of his bedroom. The sensitive and heavy feeling of his cock radiated off him in virtual waves. He couldn't remember how or who was touching him, but the hands felt divine. Large, rough palms groped his thighs, sides, and ass in undulating motions. The teasing caused beads of precum to leak steadily from him and down his stomach. Did he get drunk last night? Was he drunk now? He didn't truly know. The thick hands roaming his body wrapped firmly around the Detectives angrily red cock, pulling him callously to attention. The pulsing and twitching organ dripped pearls of sticky fluid onto the unknown man's hands.

"D-Don't tease me." Gavin muttered breathily between groans and gasps. "Phuck…p-please."

The fist tightened, nearly causing the man to arch his back in ecstasy. Fuck yes! Pleasure coiled low in his stomach as the hand pumped him faster and more firmly than before. Gavin opened his eyes to look toward his impromptu lover. Heady ice eyes stared back from the void of the dark bedroom. Gavin squinted to get a better look. Light skin and dark hair became evident as his eyes adjusted to the dark. The man's hand pulled at his cock, the wrist twisting at the end, pulling a gasp from the Detective as something unusual happened. A tiny light, a small light emanating from the head of his lover slowly grew in brightness. The blue tinted light gave off enough brightness to see his lovers' features. Long, straight nose, high cheek bones, and low set brows became evident. A firm thin line of a mouth showed itself as the light grew. The finality was those eyes. The face of a man he swore all his hate to in the mornings, stared back at him. The grim face and piercing eyes bored right through him, followed by a shark-like smile that Gavin had only seen a handful of times.

"Detective, I love it when you do as you're told. Now, let me take care of you."

Shock tore through Gavin unlike anything he had ever experienced. Pleasure and fear ripped him to shreds from the inside out when the androids hot mouth descended on his cock. He couldn't hold back. Gavin screamed his loudly, his orgasm tearing through him fully. His body convulsed like a bow pulled entirely too tight. The sharp shards of pleasure felt like they lasted eons rather than the few minutes it was supposed to. He was blind to everything except the panting of his own breath. Gavin came back to the world of the living in waves. The ever present darkness greeted him like before, but without the obvious blue light. His surroundings drifted into place sluggishly. The low hum on his window ac failed to cool him from his dream and the blankets knotting around his legs did little to help.

Sweat drenched his body. He panted heavily to calm his racing pulse. He realized it was only a dream now, but what kind of intense dream was that? Kicking the blankets free of his legs and disturbing his orange tabby, Pumpkin in the process, the Detective felt exactly how hard the dream had taken him. His thoroughly soaked underwear stuck firmly to his crotch. It cooled rapidly, the wetness becoming incredibly unpleasant very quickly. Reluctantly pulling himself from the comfort of his own bed, Gavin resorted to a shower; grimacing and hating himself for the sheer amount of cum matting down his pubes. He hadn't got off like that in years.

"Phuck," Gavin muttered under his breath in a nearly forgotten accent. "Phuck me…"

* * *

It was several hours later and several shameful sessions with his hand that Reed had finally made his way into the office. He knew there was no way he would ever get back to sleep so he got down to doing whatever any bachelor does in their free time—wank off. Limping gently into the precinct nearly twenty minutes early made him want to shoot himself. He was exhausted and now he was sore from spending the night doing things that he would only reserve for his days off. He should have just called in. His best friend, Tina made her usually cheerful appearance, telling him he looked like shit as usual and running off to do whatever on call officers were assigned to this week. Gavin rubbed his raw neck gently and stretched his back. He just had to try that thing with the vibrator and his belt, huh? It was great, really got him going, but now he felt like he got hit by Anderson's shitty car. God forbid, he loses his voice over this.

Gavin had eventually made his way to his desk to see it still in the exact same state he had left it for the past few days. The trash pile made him cringe. He hated to admit it, but he almost missed the android assholes organization methods. The Detective gingerly sat himself down at his desk and closed his eyes, pinching the spot between his brows. He knew there was a migraine in store for him today. He could just feel it coming. While sitting idly, a small ruffle of paper and the thunk of ceramic on wood caught the man's attention. Gavin groaned tiredly and dared to look up at whatever jackass thought it was a superb idea to screw with him.

"Detective Reed, I brought you some coffee."

The androids well poised tone made it look like the past few days were a dream. Standing tall and proud, the RK900 lowered his brows gently as if thinking of his next course of action.

"I do hope I am not bothering you with your…erm, work. I was just hoping that we could discuss a few things and I could apologize properly."

Gavin attentively raised a sharp brow in question. He kept silent, afraid of another repeat from the break room. He really didn't need any more abuse on his delicate bits, especially after what he had done to himself just this morning.

"Fowler was correct to reprehend us before over our conduct. It was unprofessional." Nines said calmly and fully rehearsed. "However, I will not apologize over your coffee. I bring you beverages out of courtesy, not demand and I would appreciate it if you would not treat me like a broken KARA model."

Gavin swallowed, grabbing at the cup of coffee in front of him, and nodded dumbly at the androids words, agreeing silently.

"I'd like to say that I will absolutely not tolerate being treated that poorly ever again by our measly squabbles. If you are to want violence of that nature, I can easily foresee a future for you as a wife beater and I will have no part in it."

Gavin choked on his coffee. What the fuck? Did he really compare me to that kind of scum? He almost got mad at the smug metal bastard, but those icy blue eyes staring harshly into his left a lump in the pit of his stomach. Crap.

"Do I make myself clear, Detective?"

Gavin grunted, not trusting his own voice. Luckily, it was enough to appease the frost giant hovering over him.

* * *

Several hours later, multiple cups of coffee, and his eyes burning from staring at a white LCD screen, Gavin was exhausted. Utterly tired of reports to be filed and how he could hardly look at the screen without his eyes burning and his head pounding. True to form, the Detective reached out for his coffee cup in the mass of files littering his desk and came back with nothing. The last dribbles of the liquid that had been keeping him lucid for the past several hours was gone. Fuck it…

He groaned tiredly, cursing the world and his still sore ass as he finally made himself get up from his desk. Gavin had made it only a few yards when the stupid supercomputer of a partner stood up from his seat and approached him.

"Detective, I believe you have had enough caffeine for the day. You are showing ill effect."

The human's brows furrowed dangerously. He had fucking work to do and this asshole is denying him one of his favorite joys in life.

"What the phuck do you mean, enough caffeine?!"

Gavin turned toward where the android was standing, teeth snarled back and ready for a fight.

Nines was collected throughout the threats aimed at him. He plucked the poor cat mug from the Detectives hands and quickly scanned him.

"You're blood pressure is quite high today and you already had almost eight cups of coffee since entering the precinct. The excess stimulant can result in further complications such as headaches, irritability, constipation, fatigue, rapid heartbeat, and possibly a stroke based on your level of consumption. I can already assess five out of six of those conditions now and I would not like to have the sixth to happen, unless you count the mispronunciation of your favorite expletive as a sign of stroke."

The Detective grumbled tiredly under his breath. The bucket of bolts was mocking him. It's not his fault his mother was from the UK.

"Screw you," he shouted at the android, "I'm a **PHUCKING **adult and I do what I want!"

With that, he reached for his mug, the other man easily avoiding his grasp. The human growled angrily. He was sick and tired of this shit. With another attempt, Reed thought he had it, but was thwarted when an iron grip snatched his wrist mid-strike.

"Detective, I must insist. If your blood pressure keeps jumping and falling, I will be forced to take matters into my own hands for your personal safety."

Gavin's head swam. It felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He was tired as fuck and he couldn't concentrate. The only thing keeping him grounded was his coffee and he was being denied of it.

"If you are going to be so persistent, then please follow me to someplace where we can adequately discuss this."

The grip around Gavin's arm moved suddenly, easily pulling away the Detective without much force. The precincts hallways blurred past without much thought. The thump of a wooden door hitting a wall was the only clue he had that they had reached their destination. Standing as cold and calculated as ever was his plastic partner in the men's locker room. Gavin rarely went here unless it was to grab some spare clothes he hid an old locker of his or borrow the showers if a case left him so nasty that he refused to track crap all the way back home. He didn't even know that the android knew where this place was. Their kind didn't need things like this.

"Detective," Nines began, his calm voice straining slightly as if looking for words, "I do not know how to word my feelings adequately on your regard to your personal health, but I hope that without the distraction of our colleagues you can tell me what is-'eating you'?"

Gavin swallowed audibly thinking of the things he swore to himself he'd never tell another living soul. The flashes of memories and dreams of Nines hands on his body, coaxing orgasm after blissful orgasm made him want to visibly shudder. No. Don't think of it. He steeled himself, sure that the bucket of bolts in front of him could scan him and see what was going on if he kept this up.

"I just want my coffee and to finish these damn cases so I can have a phucking break, okay? I'm effing tired."

The android raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at the others response. Gavin grumbled under his breath, suddenly hyper aware of how he looked compared to his partner. The prim android hardly ever had a hair out of place except for the times he had that 'I'm done with your shit' expression Gavin had seen half a dozen times since their partnership began. The human glanced at himself in the mirror to the side of Nines and looked at himself. Slumped, tired eyed, and grisly with nearly eight days of stubble didn't look too good on him. In his personal opinion he looked either on a bad bender or homeless.

"Detective Reed-Detective, are you listening to me?"

Gavin jolted back into attention. He really needed some sleep if this was going to continue.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time, you bucket of bolts," He groused offhandedly. "You want me to play nice and cut back on the coffee, fine. I need a smoke break anyway."

He casually turned away from the android, hand in the air waving him off when the appendage was grabbed mid-air.

"No, Detective. Smoking is NOT a verifiable substitute to your caffeine consumption. It's dreadfully unhealthy and I wish you could see that."

Gavin growled, anger biting at him. No coffee, no sleep, and now no smoking. What was this guy, his mother?

"Don't tell me what to do, Tin Can! You're not my Nanny or my Mum!"

* * *

Nines hardly moved, ignoring his partner's verbal slip that showed a tiny hint of his heritage. Gavin pulled himself free of his partner's hold and stomped out of the room to where the other assumed was to smoke. It was several minutes before the android willed himself to walk back into the bullpen to a worried looking Connor and laughing Hank. The pair obviously seeing Gavin stomp by to grab his cigarettes from his desk and leave to his quote 'extended lunch break'.

"I don't know what you did, big guy," Hank laughed, cuffing Nines gently on the shoulder, "but I haven't seen Reed fume this much since the La'Tife incident."

Nines raised a brow again before digging into his HUD for information. The case bloomed easily. A family of New Orlean's transplants involved in a murder of the father while the guilty (Jannette La'Tife) attempted to flirt and sleep her way into safety by the name (Gavin Reed). File work claiming the Detective didn't know of the suspect's involvements hence her reluctance to give anything other than a first name and a motel key. The case further explains on how the DPD used this in their favor for an admission to the murder by bugging the motel and having a sting set up in the room over. It was a quickly shut case, but not without the Detective put on probation regardless of his knowledge of the suspects involvement.

Nines closed the file and thought of how the suspect would think placing herself into the proverbial lions den would acclaim safety from the law. Perhaps thinking, that pushing the Detective to hide evidence in case Ms. La'Tife would claim either rape or appealing to the Department for unlawful hindrance of justice. The thought 'By the balls' flickered by the androids HUD. Gavin is hostile at best, but his animalistic nature made him rather interesting. The need for primal things such as breeding and protection of things that were his made the android become more aware of their species differences. He had never felt like this, but his partner, Reed had showed it several times. The emotions of the human were heady and wild. When it wasn't directed at him so aggressively, he could almost say it excited him. The curl of the mans lip when dealing with a perp, the savage smile when he chased a suspect down a street, and even the soft smile when the Detective looked at photos of his cats struck a chord with himself.

Were these feelings his own or was this the effect of the program?


End file.
